


Quickie

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: SPN 2019 Kink Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Dean and the reader have a little fun on their lunch break…A/N: Fulfills the Fingering Square for 2019 SPN Kink Bingo





	Quickie

“Dean fucking Winchester,” you breathed out. Dean smiled against your lips, curling his two fingers that were working in and out of you, slowing, letting them drag over your g-spot. “Bad fucking boy.”

“Oh, yes. I am,” he said, nipping at your bottom lip. He started to move his fingers faster, using his free hand to hold you in place, your mouth open and giving him all the access he wanted. He brushed his thumb over your clit and you practically bounced off the bed. Dean smashed his lips to yours and swallowed down the moan that had threatened to escape.

He shifted his hand, creating a smooth rhythm that hit everything, encouraging you to use your hips and meet his thrusts. You dropped your head back, Dean’s lips never leaving yours, his fingers pulling away.

“Dean, I was-” you arched your back when you felt three fingers slam inside you, Dean breathing hard above you.

“You were just about to come on my fingers like a good girl,” he murmured, hovering over you, picking up the pace. You shot a hand down but he caught yours with his free one, cradling it for a moment, lacing your fingers together as he pinned it back against the bed. “Take it.”

You could feel an orgasm building in you, hips shifting every few seconds. You groaned, Dean chuckling before he shushed you again. There was a heavy pressure rising up, your walls fluttering around his fingers. He pressed a soft kiss to you, so very different than the way his fingers pounded into your pussy.

“Come on, sweetheart,” he whispered. “Do it for me.”

He smirked before it felt like his fingers went even deeper, reaching another part of you that’d been ignored for too long. Your orgasm hit you hard, Dean pushing you through it while you squeezed his fingers, trying to wring a little more pleasure from them.

“Good girl,” he said, pulling his hand away when you were coming down, throwing an arm over your face, trying to get some air back in your lungs. “You just stay there and look all fucked out.”

“No problem,” you said, Dean rolling off the bed. You felt your heart calm down, Dean cleaning you off with a warm washcloth, smiling softly again once you sat up. He tossed it into the laundry basket when he finished, helping you to your feet, laughing when your legs wobbled. “Oh, shut up.”

“Weak in the knees for me?” he teased.

“For my super hot husband? Pft, no,” you said. Dean chuckled and let you lean on him as you fixed your jeans, helping you tuck a few messy hairs behind your ear. “Okay?”

“Perfect as always,” he said, kissing your cheek. “You know I love when you guest star.”

“For all the freebies during lunch?” you teased. Dean shrugged, laughing to himself. “You almost got me loud this time. We wouldn’t want everyone to know what a bad boy you are.”

“Oh, we couldn’t have that,” he said, resting his hands on your hips, rubbing his thumbs against them.

“Dean?” you said.

“Yeah, sweetheart?” he said softly.

“You’re sort of completely hard,” you said, Dean glancing down. “Want me to take care of that?”

“Well…if you’re offer-”

“Y/N!” came a loud knock at the trailer door. “If you’re in there, we need you on set.”

Dean dropped his head with a sigh.

“Hey, nothing like a good old hand job,” you said, palming his crotch for moment, Dean biting his bottom lip. “See how fast you can do it for me?”

“Is that a bet?” he asked.

“Two minutes? Loser makes dinner tonight?” you asked.

“Oh, you’re on, Winchester.”


End file.
